EL AMOR ESTA DONDE MENOS LO ESPERAS
by moreorlez
Summary: Santana encuentra a la mujer de sus sueños en el lugar menos esperado. Brittana. Dos capitulos.
1. ¡Hola extraña!

**Ok, aqui esta mi segundo fanfic Brittana. Este tendra solo dos capitulos, ya que no suelo hacer historias muy largas. **  
**Espero les guste :)**

* * *

Santana estaba cansada. Cansada de mentir, cansada de esconderse, cansada de negar quien era realmente; ya había tenido suficiente.

Ella era una lesbiana, esa era la única y pura verdad y finalmente se había decidido a aceptarlo; de una vez por todas.

Ahora, el siguiente paso lógico seria frecuentar la escena gay, salir en citas o talvez buscarse una novia. Bueno, con respecto a eso, hay un pequeño inconveniente: Ella es virgen. Es mayor de edad, es una estudiante universitaria, es una mujer independiente, pero a pesar de todo eso, sigue siendo virgen.

¿Como podría siquiera pretender hacer su gran entrada en el mundillo lez si no sabía ni lo básico concerniente al sexo entre chicas? – o cualquier tipo de actividad sexual en general.

De seguro jamás haría el ridículo en la cama delante de ninguna mujer, ella es la mismísima Santana López de 'Lima Heights adjacent' y todo lo que ella hace, lo hace bien.

Eso fue lo que la hizo tomar la decisión de llamar a una 'profesional'. ¿Qué mejor manera de aprender sobre sexo que con una prostituta? Al menos en teoría sonaba bien.

Ella tenía en su poder una tarjeta que su amigo Puck había dejado olvidada meses atrás, cuando se mudo a otra ciudad. La tarjeta poseía el número de un burdel muy elegante y exclusivo al cual él solía frecuentar. Puck siempre venia con historias de lo hermosas y ardientes que eran todas las muchachas ahí, así que eso tenia que ser un punto a favor ¿no?

Ella se había decidido a tener sexo por primera vez con alguna experimentada y hermosa mujer que no la juzgaría y que solo haría su trabajo. El plan perfecto.

"¡Carajo!"

Aparentemente lo que dicen es cierto: 'del dicho al hecho, hay mucho trecho' pues Santana ya lleva diez minutos yendo y viniendo de la esquina de la calle a la puerta del burdel.

_¡Oh vamos Lopez, ponte los ovarios; tu puedes hacer esto, tienes que hacerlo!_

Y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, finalmente toca en timbre de la casa estilo antiguo.

Una morocha bajita abre la puerta con una gran sonrisa, pero pronto la sonrisa se convierte en un gesto de decepción al notar a la latina.

"No estamos solicitando señoritas por el momento" ella dice con un tono amable pero firme.

Santana la mira algo sorprendida por la asunción, pero pronto se recupera y responde.

"Oh! No, no vine por eso… estoy aquí para… tengo… " Ella vacila antes de dar a conocer la verdadera razón de su presencia "tengo una cita"

"Ah" la otra morocha no puede ocultar su sorpresa pero aun así logra actuar profesionalmente "Bueno, en ese caso bienvenida a 'La casa Glee'" ella abre la puerta dejando pasar a Santana.

Ellas caminan lentamente por un largo corredor que esta hermosamente decorado con lámparas en las paredes, pisos y bancas de mármol y pinturas eróticas de muy buen gusto.

"¿ya tienes a alguna chica en mente?" la pequeña morocha pregunta a Santana en total actitud de negocios.

"No, la verdad no, él um... el que me atendió por teléfono me dijo que podía mirar a las chicas primero y después tomar una decisión"

"ya veo" la otra muchacha asiente con la cabeza.

Ellas se detienen a la entrada del salón principal. Santana observa con admiración el espacioso y muy iluminado lugar. Hay muebles de terciopelo en todos lados, lujosas lámparas de araña en el techo y elegantes estatuas en los rincones. Pero lo que más llama su atención son las hermosas mujeres caminando o sentadas alrededor del lugar. Simplemente no puede evitar echar un ojo a esos despampanantes cuerpos, acentuados por corsés o en algunos casos, babydolls.

"Ok, aquí las tienes, puedes mirar por ahí y elegir la que más te guste. Yo soy Star por cierto" La morocha le guiña el ojo coquetamente a Santana y se aleja moviendo exageradamente sus caderas para resaltar su fabuloso trasero.

Santana mueve su cabeza a un lado admirando las protuberancias balancearse de arriba abajo. Ella menea la cabeza para salir del trance y da unos pasos dentro del salón; mientras más se mete, más nerviosa se pone.

Es entonces que nota que dos chicas que están sentadas en un largo sofá, la miran curiosamente y susurran entre ellas. Esto definitivamente no ayuda en nada a mejorar su escasa confianza. De pronto una de ellas, la rubia de cabello corto y ojos color avellana, se para y camina hacia ella.

Pánico empieza a consumir a Santana y se paraliza una vez que la muchacha esta delante de ella.

"Hey, Soy Esmeralda ¿puedo ayudarte? La rubia le pregunta en una manera sexy, con una mano en su cadera.

"yo… yo solo…" Santana no puede formar oraciones. "me tengo que ir" y habiendo dicho eso, se da la vuelta y sale del salón.

No ha llegado siquiera a la mitad del corredor cuando choca fuertemente contra alguien. El poder del choque casi la envía al suelo, mas unos brazos fuertes, pero femeninos, la sujetan con firmeza.

"Woah, woah ¿estás bien?" la voz de una mujer le pregunta con preocupación, sujetándola de los hombros.

Santana, aun recuperándose de la impresión, mira hacia arriba para disculparse.

"si, si; lo siento yo…"

Las palabras se le quedan atoradas en la garganta al encontrarse frente a los ojos azules más hermosos que ha visto en su vida. Se pierde por un instante en la belleza de la cara de la muchacha, su cabello largo y rubio y esos delgados labios rosa. Cuando se da cuenta que ha estado mirándola por mucho rato, ella retrocede unos pasos sin saber que decir. Para su suerte, la rubia habla primero.

"¡Hey, eres nueva!" ella afirma sonriente.

"umm" Santana pestañea aun embelezada por la belleza de ojos azules y, al mismo tiempo, no sabiendo si sentirse halagada u ofendida por el hecho que la han confundido con una prostituta ya dos veces en un solo día.

"No, no estoy aquí para… vine porque…" de nuevo, la vergüenza de hace un momento regresa haciéndola tartamudear.

La rubia la mira algo confundida. Santana exhala y antes de poder evitarlo, empieza a explicar todo lo que ha estado pasando por su cabeza.

"Mira, hace poco salí del closet y quería ya sabes, entrar al mundo lez y eso; pero soy virgen. Si, ¡una maldita virgen de 21 años! Lo se, lo se es patético; es por eso que estoy aquí porque quería que una de ustedes me enseñara un par de cosas acerca de como hacerlo con una mujer así no haré el ridículo cuando este con una, ¿entiendes?" Tras terminar su discurso de un tirón, ella se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y cierra sus fuertemente.

"¡Oh, Dios! Yo…" Santana intenta explicar su ridículo exabrupto. Ella abre los ojos preparándose mentalmente para oír a la otra muchacha reírse histéricamente.

"¿así que virgen ah?" es todo lo que ella dice.

Ella mira a la rubia, y lo que ve en sus ojos azules la deja sin aliento: la está mirando sonriente y con un rostro de puro deseo.

"creo que puedo ayudarte con eso" La rubia susurra dejando muy claro cuáles son sus intenciones.

La latina no puede creer lo que acaba de oír; pero aparentemente algo dentro de ella si lo hace.

"Ok" ella deja salir el monosílabo casi automáticamente.

La chica de ojos azules le da una sonrisa que podría iluminar toda una ciudad y responde "Bueno…tengo que… tu siéntate aquí, regreso en cinco minutos ¿si?"

Santana asiente con la cabeza y se sienta en una de las bancas; sin dejar de mirar a la muchacha frente a ella.

"Ok, tu espérame, no me tardo nada." Dicho eso, ella acelera en paso y desaparece dentro del salón.

_¡Mierda, de veras haré esto! Respira Santana, respira. _La latina intenta calmar sus agitados nervios. ¡_Lo voy a hacer con eso, con esa diosa! _Ella sonríe con incredulidad_. Pero, ¿es esto lo correcto? Digo, es una puta y eso. _Sus dudas la invaden por un segundo, pero se recupera rápidamente_. ¡Claro que lo es idiota! ¿A quién le importa lo que sea? ¡Ella es lo mejor que podrías tener alguna vez en la cama! Así que ponte los ovarios y has lo que tengas que hacer. De cualquier modo no es como que te vayas a casar con ella ¿no? Es solo una noche, es solo sexo…¡con una criatura hermosa! Ahora cállate, disfrútalo y sigue adelante. _

"¡Ya vine!"

Una voz agitada la sorprende. Mira hacia arriba y ve a su ahora rubia favorita tomándose el pecho y respirando con dificultad. _Acaso corrió para estar conmigo?_

"Disculpa yo…" Ella toma algo de aire "trate de venir lo más rápido posible así no tendrías mucho tiempo para reconsiderarlo y arrepentirte"

Santana siente su rostro ruborizarse al darse cuenta que ha sido muy obvia con sus dudas. _¿O será que esta chica me puede leer?_

"Pero me alegra que decidieras quedarte. Nunca me perdonaría haberme perdido esta oportunidad" ella le da una sonrisa sincera. "Así que… ¿nos vamos?

La pregunta la saca de su momentáneo trance y responde:

"si, si vamos"

Ambas caminan por el pasillo hacia la salida, cuando la rubia comienza a hablar de nuevo.

"tengo mi auto afuera, así que pensaba que tal vez podríamos ir a mi departamento. ¿A menos que prefieras un hotel o…?

"¡No, no!" la morocha se apresura en responder "tu departamento suena bien" le da una sonrisita nerviosa. Tener su primera vez con una prostituta ya era lo suficientemente raro como para agregarle el factor 'hotel'.

Una vez que llegan a la puerta de salida, y antes de siquiera abrirla, una muchacha entra.

"Goldie!" la joven asiática exclama sonriente al ver a la rubia.

"Hey Chandra" ella devuelve la sonrisa.

_Goldie. Oh, Así que ese es su nombre de 'trabajo'…_

La muchacha asiática mira a Santana con curiosidad y pregunta: "¿es nueva?"

_¡Oh Por Dios santo! ¿Tres veces? ¿Están bromeando verdad? _Santana piensa algo irritada, pero sin decir nada.

Goldie se ríe al notar la incomodidad de Santana. "no, no para nada; ella es…" mira a la latina fijamente por unos segundos "ella está conmigo…" responde guiñándole un ojo "…pero ya nos íbamos"

"Oh ok, supongo que te veré luego Goldie"

"Si, totalmente. Bye Chandy"

Ellas se van del lugar en silencio hasta llegar al auto de la rubia. Una vez adentro, ella recuerda algo.

"Oh, antes que nos vayamos, tengo que…" ella saca su celular "seré breve, no te molesta ¿no?

"No, adelante" La latina responde.

Goldie sonríe mientras marca a su contacto y espera que conteste.

"Hey, Mike, escucha, no podré ir a la sesión de hoy - lo se, lo se y lo siento mucho pero…" ella mira a Santana mordiéndose el labio inferior "… algo se presentó - sí, no te preocupes te lo compensare - en serio, lo prometo" ahora ella se ríe "por supuesto tontito, lo que tú quieras, te lo juro"

El desagrado de Santana al oír las palabras de su acompañante es evidente, ella decide mirar por la ventana. _O sea que ella coquetea con un cliente y le promete hacer cosas sucias sin ningún reparo, y en mis narices, ¡genial!_ No puede evitar sentir como la invaden los celos por dentro. _¡Espera un momento! ¿Qué diablos? ¿Estoy celosa? No, no puedes estarlo, acabas de conocerla, ¡esto es ridículo! Enfócate Santana, esto es solo sexo._

"¡listo! Discúlpame, era importante" la rubia se disculpa mientras enciende el auto. "vámonos"

Todo el camino al departamento de Goldie se da en silencio. Santana está demasiado asustada como para decir algo que pueda arruinar el momento o hacerla arrepentirse. Tampoco quiere quedar como una tonta delante de esta hermosa mujer quien pronto será su primera.

Cuando finalmente llegan, el lugar esta obscuro y la rubia no hace ningún intento en prender las luces, ella simplemente toma la mano de la latina y la lleva al dormitorio. Dentro de sí Santana se pregunta si este será su departamento personal o solo el lugar donde trae a sus clientes.

Ella trata de alejar estos pensamientos de su cabeza pues solo la molestan -aún no está segura del por qué- así que se enfoca en disfrutar la mano suave que sujeta la suya.

"¡Aquí estamos! Aquí es donde sucede la magia" Goldie anuncia, soltando la mano se Santana para prender la lamparita al lado de la cama.

Santana la mira, no muy complacida con la elección de palabras, pero aun así ella entra a la habitación con cautela.

"ponte cómoda, iré un segundo al baño" la rubia hace un gesto, indicándole que vaya a la cama, mientras ella se dirige al baño que se encuentra dentro del mismo dormitorio.

Santana no sabe que hacer así que simplemente se sienta al borde de la cama y pasa sus manos por sus muslos nerviosamente.

_Ok, llego el momento. Ahora solo relájate y déjala hacer lo suyo; disfruta a esta maravillosa y sexy mujer y tal vez, con algo de suerte, saldrás de aquí sabiendo que hacer cuando estés con alguien más. Sí, eso es; solo sigue la corriente. _

"¿que estás haciendo?" la rubia le pregunta desde el marco de la puerta del baño.

"uhm…" Santana levanta la mirada; sus ojos se abren enormemente y si mandíbula cae antes la vista delante de ella: Goldie esta reclinada en el marco, totalmente desnuda.

"Ropas. Fuera. ¡Ya!" Ella ordena a la latina con una voz llena de deseo.

Santana no está segura de como sucedió, pero lo próximo que sabe, es que ella también esta desnuda. No recuerda jamás haberse quitado la ropa tan rápido en su vida.

"Ahora, échate en la cama" la sexy voz le ordena una vez más, esta vez seductoramente.

Ella hace lo que se le pide pero manteniendo la cabeza en alto así no perder de vista a la hermosa rubia.

Mientras ella se acerca lentamente Santana tiene la oportunidad de apreciar sus largas y tonificadas piernas así como su espectacular cuerpo. _¡Diablos, esta buenísima!_

Su cabello largo esta sujetado en un pequeño moño- al parecer - para que no estorbe al momento de la acción. _OhDios, ohDios, ohDios!_ Es todo en lo que Santana puede pensar mientras la rubia gatea en la cama sensualmente, colocándose finalmente sobre ella.

"Goldie…" Santana susurra debajo del cuerpo flotante.

"Brittany" la chica de ojos azules replica, con voz rasposa y llena de deseo.

"¿Ah?"

"Llamame Brittany" ella aclara, admirando la silueta de la latina.

"¿Es…es ese tu verdadero nombre?" Santana pregunta mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"Aja" Brittany asiente con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior "¿y cuál es el tuyo?"

"umm Soy Sa… Santana" la latina traga saliva dejando que sus ojos viajen por cada centímetro de piel disponible desde su posición.

"Santana" la rubia repite con lentitud, rozando suavemente un dedo sobre el labio de la morena. "Eres sexy, ¿lo sabias?" el azul de sus ojos es casi imperceptible debido al deseo que la consume y que ha dilatado sus pupilas.

Santana tiembla al sentir el delicado toque, sin poder decir una sola palabra.

Brittany sonríe ante la reacción de su acompañante. Ella deja de tocar el labio y en vez de eso, se inclina hacia abajo y lo toma entre sus propios labios en un apasionado beso.

Santana corresponde con la misma pasión. _Primer beso con una mujer: ¡Hecho!  
_ Ella está segura que es el mejor que beso que jamás ha recibido. _¡Dios! ¿Por qué no hice esto antes? Sus labios son tan suaves y calientes y ah!..._

La rubia agacha su cuerpo para estar completamente sobre Santana. LA electricidad que corre por el cuerpo de ambas al contacto piel con piel es algo que ninguna había experimentado antes, lo que las hace gemir simultáneamente.

En ese preciso momento Santana pierde todo pensamiento coherente y se deja llevar por las sensaciones.

Brittany, quien también disfruta del contacto, se reposiciona entre las piernas de la latina y comienza a mover su cuerpo para crear una muy necesaria fricción.

"oohh" Santana casi grita.

"¡umm rico…!" Brittany no puede evitar exclamar, sintiendo su cuerpo reaccionar.

Pronto se encuentra deseando más y sin parar de moverse, sus labios bajan hacia el cuello de la morocha, besando y lamiendo la piel a su disposición. Una vez satisfecha procede a hacer lo mismo a su oreja, mordisqueando el lóbulo.

Los gemidos que emite Santana solo sirven para motivarla a continuar con su exploración.

Ahora regresa hacia los labios de la latina, esta vez exigiendo entrada con su lengua, cosa que le es otorgada inmediatamente.

Brittany saborea cada gusto en la boca y lengua de la morocha, cambiando de provocar a profundizar el beso.

Las manos se Santana se mueven con algo de inseguridad por la espalda de la rubia y la acaricia de arriba a abajo; sintiendo como su excitación se incrementa cada segundo.

La rubia ventura una traviesa mano sobre el pecho de la latina, sujetando un prominente seno y apretándolo para causar más de esos sonidos tan deliciosos que la vuelven loca. Una vez que ha logrado su cometido, se mueve más al sur, palmeando los definidos abdominales de Santana.

"mmm" Brittany deja escapar de sus labios con una sonrisa, sintiendo como se tensan los músculos de su amante.

Ella moviliza sus dedos aún más abajo, hasta sentir los pequeños vellos cuidadosamente recortados de la morena.

"Oh D…!" Santana se estremece en anticipación.

Ese es todo el estímulo que ella necesita. Lentamente y aguantando la respiración, la rubia desliza sus dedos en la humedad de Santana.

"¡Mierda, estas mojadísima!" exclama con sorpresa.

Santana solo responde arqueando la espalda hacia arriba emitiendo sonidos incomprensibles.

La chica de ojos azules continúa acariciando el sexo de la latina, esparciendo su humedad alrededor. Ella presiona el pulgar sobre su clítoris creando pequeños círculos.

La morena abre su boca en éxtasis, dejando escapar groserías, alimentado la determinación de la rubia a complacerla.

"Dile adiós..." susurra justo en el oído de Santana.

"¿ah?" Santana pregunta en un estado casi inconsciente.

"A tu virginidad" le replica Brittany con toda la sensualidad que su voz puede contener "dile adiós a tu virginidad"

Y antes que la latina puede siquiera comprender las palabras, siente un dedo penetrar su intimidad.

"ooohhh….ouuuuu" Ella toma el cabello de Brittany con una mano y hunde las uñas de la otra en su espalda.

"oh-oh"

Santana se siente confundida, experimentando dolor, como si la estuvieran rompiendo por dentro; pero al mismo tiempo hay una ola de placer recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

"Madre de…" la rubia se muerde su propio labio con fuerza en un intento por no gritar debido a dos razones: la primera a causa del dolor en su espalda debido a las uñas de Santana hundiéndose en su piel. Y la segunda, por la sensación de estar dentro de ella, quitándole la virginidad.

Ella inhala y exhale en un intento de mantener su propia excitación bajo control y poner toda su atención en la chica entre sus manos.

"¿estás bien?" le pregunta mirando a Santana con preocupación.

"Uhum" Santana asiente con la cabeza, temblando y con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Te duele mucho? ¿Quieres que…?

"¡NO!" la latina abre sus ojos en obvia desaprobación de la idea "está bien, solo… hazlo despacio… por favor"

Brittany asiente con la cabeza. Ella toma aire y empieza a mover su dedo delicadamente.

Después de un momento, Santana comienza a acostumbrarse a la extraña intrusión e incluso la disfruta. Pronto, empieza a mover sus caderas para profundizar la sensación dentro de ella.

Al notar que la morocha está pasándola bien, la rubia recupera algo de confianza y acelera el movimiento de su dedo y agrega más presión en el clítoris de su amante con su pulgar.

"Oh-oh…si...ug"

La iniciativa de Brittany de mantener su propia excitación bajo control comienza desvanecerse y casi sin pensarlo, agrega otro dedo dentro de Santana.

"Ooooooh…. Brittany, oh si, sigue, sigue"

Yendo tan rápido como puede y sintiendo una presión envolver sus dedos; Brittany observa a Santana venirse en su mano.

"¡OH DIOOOOOS, SIIIIIIIIIII OOOH!

La rubia se queda con la boca abierta ante lo que está presenciando. No puede quitarle los ojos de encima a la latina; estudiando cada movimiento, cada gemido, cada gesto.

El corazón de Santana está latiendo muy fuerte en su pecho mientras intenta recuperar el aliento. Brittany está en un estado similar, pero por diferentes razones.

Después de algunos segundos, y con una renovada energía, la morocha logra verbalizar.

"Diablos Brittany" Santana sonríe aun en estado post orgásmico "eso fue…"

Ni siquiera alcanza a terminar lo que estaba diciendo cuando los labios de la rubia se estrellan contra los de ella.

"Uhmm…mmm"

Le toman apenas unos segundos a la morocha recuperarse del shock inicial y pronto responde con la misma pasión.  
El beso es casi anomalístico, ella no está segura que diablo o espíritu se ha posesionado de su compañera para actuar de esta manera pero en este momento no le importa, solo se deja llevar.

Casi tan rápido como comenzó su ataque, la rubia se separa de los labios de Santana y se embarca en un – no muy lento- descenso hacia su pecho.

"Como están chicas…"

Ella puede oír a Brittany susurrar e inmediatamente después de eso, siente algo mojado y suave alrededor de su pezón.  
La excitación que la había abandonado hace algunos minutos, parece regresar a una velocidad increíble, apoderándose de su cuerpo en una sensación caliente y erótica.

La lengua de Brittany succiona y lame la oscura protuberancia; dirigiéndose de tanto en tanto hacia la otra, para darle la misma atención.

Y justo cuando Santana comenzaba a adaptarse a la sensación en sus senos, la boca que la atendía, se mueve más abajo, deteniéndose en su ombligo. Ella siente como la lengua traza sus abdominales con la punta. Es ahora que se da cuenta que la rubia no está deteniendo su descenso, si no que continua más al sur.

Un momento de duda cruza su mente ante la idea de que alguien ponga su boca 'ahí abajo'; pero en este momento esta tan excitada que la curiosidad de saber que se siente se antepone y decide no objetar las intenciones de su amante.

La rubia llega al área que estaba deseando ansiosamente, y lo que ve la deja perpleja: apenas a unos centímetros de su cara esta la mojada y abierta vagina de la morocha.

"Oh wow"

La vista de por sí, es para morirse, pero el olor es increíblemente intoxicante. Casi no puede creer lo loca que la está poniendo ese aroma. Su boca se hace agua ante tal despliegue de feminidad.

Todo queda en silencio por algunos segundos, lo que pone nerviosa a Santana. Ella levanta su cabeza un poco para preguntar que pasa pero la pregunta queda atorada en su garganta cuando sus ojos conectan con el par azul. El deseo reflejado en ellos es tan intenso como en los de ella misma – si no más.

Poco a poco y sin apartar la vista, Brittany agacha su cabeza hacia su sexo.

"oooh…"

"mmmfff…"

La cabeza de Santana cae sobre la almohada en puro éxtasis; las palabras no pueden describir lo que está experimentando.

Brittany no puede evitar hacer ruidos de placer y gusto al probar el sabor de la latina. De todas las cosas que ha tenido en la boca, este es de lejos el mejor.

La morocha siente como su intimidad es lamida de arriba a abajo, de derecha a izquierda; dejando escapar gemidos y pequeños suspiros de su garganta. Ella se sujeta desesperadamente a cabellos rubios, forzando la cabeza a ir mas adentro. Su amante no protesta, más bien concede el silencioso pedido metiendo su lengua dentro de Santana, mientras roza el clítoris con su nariz.

"si, si….sigue, sigue… Brittany, ug" Santana no sabe ni lo que dice, su cuerpo se mueve a su propia conveniencia, llenándola de un tipo placer que amenaza con explotar en cualquier momento.

La rubia siente que su amante está cerca de su clímax, así que saca la lengua de la profundidad de la morocha y lo reemplaza con dos dedos, haciendo que su lengua trabaje ahora en el clítoris.

Eso es todo lo que Santana necesita: cinco segundos después de sentir la combinación de los dedos dentro de ella y la lengua en el lugar preciso, ella eleva su espalda de la cama y siente como olas de electrizante placer recorren su cuerpo entero. Si ella pensó que su primer orgasmo fue increíble, este es simplemente enloquecedor. Podría jurar que ha sido trasportada a otro planeta donde su cuerpo es muy ligero y todo lo que la rodea es deleite.

Le toma unos momentos darse cuenta que hay una presión en su pierna. Aun tratando de regresar a un estado consciente, ella siente que la presión se ha transformado en movimientos agitados. Con toda la fuerza que puede reunir ella se apoya en sus codos y mira hacia adelante.

La morocha se queda quieta ante lo que ve; ella pestañea rápidamente y se pregunta si lo que está viendo es verdad. Después de todo, no es siempre que una puede decir que tiene a una rubia guapísima y desnuda deslizándose en su pierna… durante tu primera vez.

Después que Santana se vino en la lengua de Brittany, la rubia oficialmente perdió los estribos. Apenas si miro a la latina tratar de calmarse y sin esperar un segundo más, se colocó en su muslo y comenzó a rozar su sexo, que ya estaba goteando de deseo.

Gritos y gemidos son los únicos sonidos que se pueden oír en la habitación, mientras la morocha solo observa la acción.

Santana está disfrutando en silencio del espectáculo que le brinda la rubia y también de la humedad que se esparce en su piel. Internamente se pregunta si hay algo que puede hacer para hacerla sentir aún mejor; así que casi por instinto, levanta su muslo agregando presión al centro de Brittany.

Ciertamente el truco parece ayudar, ya que tres deslizamientos más y un grito después; la rubia alcanza su clímax.

Se dice que cuando uno llega al orgasmo puede ver estrellas. Bueno, en este momento Brittany está viendo constelaciones enteras que succionan su energía con un poder muy placentero y bienvenido. Nunca nadie la había hecho sentir de esta manera, y eso parece responder muchas incógnitas en su mente.  
Una vez que siente que no tiene más vigor en su cuerpo, se deja caer sobre Santana respirando con agitación.

La latina siente el peso de la rubia sobre ella y contrario a lo que se puede pensar; no le molesta en lo absoluto. Ella cierra sus ojos, disfrutando la proximidad de su piel y oliendo el aroma a shampoo de su cabello – ya que largos mechones rubios han caído en su cara.

Una pequeña risita llama su atención y ella voltea su cara de lado, encontrando la cara de Brittany enterrada en la almohada junto a ella, con la cabeza temblando a causa de la risa.

Finalmente la rubia eleva su cabeza y mira a Santana, sonriendo tímidamente y con una cara roja como un tomate.

Al ver esto, la latina no puede evitar ruborizarse también, consciente de lo que acaban de hacer.

En ese momento la intimidad es demasiada para ambas, así que la rubia levanta su cuerpo de su posición sobre Santana y se recuesta al costado de ella. Ambas se pierden en sus propios pensamientos, mirando el techo.

"Santana, esto nunca…" Brittany es la primera en romper el silencio. Sus palabras van acompañadas de un movimiento de cabeza de un lado a otro.

La latina no necesita que la rubia termine lo que está diciendo; la entiende perfectamente.

"A mí tampoco" es su respuesta "Digo…obviamente"

Ambas se ríen.

Una vez que la risa se detiene, Brittany gira su cabeza de lado para mirar a su compañera.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le pregunta con una voz muy dulce, mirándola a los ojos, una vez que la morocha voltea hacia ella.

"estoy bien" Santana admite asintiendo con la cabeza, para enfatizar su respuesta.

Se quedan en silencio por algún rato más hasta que sienten que todo se está volviendo muy intenso.

"deberíamos eh… deberíamos dormir" la rubia sugiere.

"Si claro, seguro" la latina concuerda.

Sin saber cómo proceder en casos como este, opta por voltearse de lado, dándole la espalda a Brittany.

"Buenas noches" ella susurra.

En vez de darle una respuesta inmediata, la rubia se coloca tras de Santana y la sujeta contra su cuerpo, haciendo una perfecta cucharita.

"Buenas noches"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La mañana siguiente Santana se despierta un poco desorientada, no reconociendo el lugar donde está. Mira hacia abajo y ve una mano de piel muy blanca sujetando su seno, es ahí cuando todo vuelve a su mente. Sonríe recapitulando los eventos de anoche y como perdió su virginidad con esta hermosa mujer. Pero rápidamente la sonrisa desaparece al recordar que esto solo fue sexo y que su amante es una 'trabajadora de la noche'. Se mueve tan despacio como puede tratando de remover la mano de su cuerpo, sin despertar a la rubia. Eso por supuesto, se muestra como tarea imposible ya que pronto la muchacha empieza a recuperar la conciencia.

"mmmm…." Brittany se estira y parpadea para reajustar su visión. "hey" finalmente verbaliza mirando a la morocha parada frente a ella.

"Hey uhm…" Santana se agacha para recoger su ropa que, por suerte, estaba toda junta al lado de la cama "yo solo estaba…"

"Oh, ok"

Un silencio incomodo rodea la habitación mientras la latina se viste tan rápido como puede.

"Y…" una vez ya vestida, toma su bolso y saca su billetera "¿cuánto te debo?" ella pregunta sin mirar a la rubia.

"No, no te preocupes, no tienes que pagarme" Brittany enfatiza sus palabras con un gesto con la mano.

"¿qué? No, es tu… tengo que…"

"No, en serio fue todo un placer; digo…" la rubia se sienta en la cama aun desnuda. "…literalmente" ella mueve sus cejas sugestivamente, sonriendo.

Santana siente como sus mejillas le queman ante el comentario y deja escapar una risita nerviosa. Ella guarda su billetera, aclara su garganta y comenta:

"yo eh… creo que ya me voy"

"Ok…"

La duda la invade por un segundo pero luego camina hacia la puerta de la habitación.

La rubia mira hacia las sabanas, encontrándose sin que decir.

"Brittany?" la morocha la llama desde el marco de la puerta.

"¿sí?" Brittany la mira expectante.

"Lo de anoche fue…" ella se muerde el labio tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse "…increíble; simplemente…. increíble. Gracias"

La rubia sonríe con sinceridad antes de responder "lo fue para mí también. De nada"

Habiendo dicho eso, Santana sale de la habitación y del apartamento de Brittany.

* * *

**¿que les parecio? ¿quieren saber cuando publicare el segundo capitulo? bueno, eso dependera de ustedes y sus comentarios :P ¡Estare esperando!**


	2. ¿Podemos estar juntas?

**Ok chicas, aqui esta la muy esperada segunda - y ultima - parte del fic. No tengo palabras (bueno si las tengo XD) para expresar lo agradecida y sorprendida que estoy por los comentarios que recibi. Me alegra mucho saber que han disfrutado mi loca idea jajaja y espero que el final tambien las satisfaga. Agradeceria mucho mas si tienen algun comentario final, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo para ustedes (y para las anonimas, ya pues creense una cuenta, asi les respondo a cada una) **  
**Sin mas preambulo, las dejo con la pareja mas linda que remecio el mundo lez: Brittana **

**Espero volver pronto =)**

* * *

Ha pasado casi un mes de que Santana perdió su virginidad con Brittany- o Goldie. Cuatro semanas desde la noche de placer que removió su mundo en maneras que no creía posible; una noche que no ha podido olvidar ni siquiera por un segundo.

Ella sabia que probablemente solo estaba en su cabeza, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que lo que ellas tuvieron no fue solo sexo. Podría jurar que vio algo en los ojos de la rubia, algo que le decía que lo que estaban haciendo estaba bien, que no era solamente un acto meramente físico; si no una manera de comunicación muy intima, como entregarse la una a la otra, como… hacer el amor.

Ella por supuesto intento alejar estos pensamientos de su mente porque obviamente solo eran fantasías.

Ese mismo fin de semana, ella se vistió con lo mejor que tenia y se fue a la discoteca lésbica mas popular del lugar para 'probar las aguas'.  
Tal vez aun no era la mejor amante del mundo, pero ahora, gracias a Brittany, al menos sabia 'como moverse' en la cama.

Ella estaba ahí, en la puerta del lugar mirando las mujeres entrar y salir pero… simplemente no pudo entrar.  
_Tal vez la otra semana_ decidió internamente y regreso a su departamento. Claro, eso solo la llevo a otra semana tortuosa donde lo único que tenia en mente era a Goldie.

_Si no fue nada entonces ¿por que parecía estar disfrutando lo que me hacia? ¿Por que ese brillo en sus ojos… ese fuego? ¿Por qué esos sonidos de placer cuando estaba besándome, tocándome, saboreándome? Y lo mas importante… ¿por que se negó a cobrarme? _

_¡No Santana! Eso fue solo por tu patética historia de 'la pobre virgen de 21 años' ¡seguro sintió pena por ti! Ella solo estaba interpretando su papel para complacerte, pretendiendo que le gustaba. Apuesto a que hace eso con todos sus clientes; después de todo, es su trabajo mantenerte satisfecho y feliz ¿no? ¡Claro! Y hasta donde tú sabes, ¡tal vez ni sea gay! _

_Pero…estaba tan mojada… ¡muchísimo! Y… ¡Ah, ya deja de pensar en eso! _

El siguiente fin de semana intento de nuevo… con los mismos resultados.  
Ella no entendía por que no podía simplemente entrar al maldito lugar y ya; era como si una fuerza mística la estuviera deteniendo y eso la frustraba.

_Ok sabelotodo, si tanto te gusta y no estas segura de lo que ella siente o si es gay o no; ¡porque rayos no vas a su departamento! ¡Tu sabes donde vive! –o al menos donde suele estar. No tienes que preguntarle nada directamente, simplemente dile que te gusto tanto lo que hizo que requieres sus servicios de nuevo, que esta vez si le vas a pagar. Una vez a dentro puedes ver como actúa, como se comporta contigo; ¡por Dios eres una mujer! ¡Usa tu maldito sexto sentido o algo así! Puedes tomar una decisión a partir de eso ¿no?_

_¡Ah! si fuera tan sencillo… _

Finalmente ya no pudo aguantar más. Esta batalla interna le estaba robando la poca sanidad que le quedaba.  
Brittany no era solo Brittany, era también Goldie, una prostituta; y ella hizo lo que tenía que hacer y eso era todo. Nada de sentimientos, nada de placer real, nada de amor. Era tiempo de seguir adelante.

Y por tercera vez ese mes, ella está de nuevo frente a la puerta de la discoteca; solo que esta vez sí se atreve a entrar.

Santana se siente orgullosa de sí misma. Esto podía significar que finalmente estaba dando los primeros pasos para olvidar a la rubia, eso era positivo. Paciencia.

_Primero lo primero. _Santana camina directo hacia la barra y ordena una bebida para darse coraje y seguir con su plan. Ella bebe la mitad de la copa de un sorbo y lo deja quemar su garganta.

"Ok Santana, estas lista" y con esas palabras de aliento, se para, toma aire y gira de lado.

De todas las personas con las que pensó poder encontrarse aquí, ella era la única que no se le ocurrió. Sus ojos se cruzan con unos que lucen tan sorprendidos como los de ella.

_Brittany…_

La rubia está a tan solo unos metros de ella, rodeada por un grupo de chicas, que no han notado el intercambio visual entre ellas.

Ambas se miran en lo que parece una eternidad, los sonidos que las rodean quedan momentáneamente olvidados; lo único que pueden oír es el acelerado latido de sus corazones.

De pronto, y casi sin darse cuenta, ambas caminan en dirección a la otra como si una fuerza magnética las atrajera.  
Lentamente se juntan a mitad del camino y quedan frente a frente.

"Hey" Santana dice sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

"Hola" Brittany responde, sus ojos azules reflejando la misma intensidad con la que la mira el par marrón.

Ellas se quedan en silencio por un momento hasta que Santana menea la cabeza un poco; rompiendo el hechizo.

"¿que… que haces aquí? Ella pregunta con curiosidad y algo de expectativa.

"bueno… vengo aquí de vez en cuando, con las chicas" la rubia señala a sus amigas "creo que conoces a algunas de ellas" ella agrega con una sonrisita picara.

"Oh." Santana las mira algo confundida, concentrándose en reconocer sus rostros "oooh" y pronto lo hace. Las recuerda… del burdel.

Ella intenta esconderse de ellas, pero es tarde; ya todas la están mirando.  
La morocha puede observar cómo se hablan entre ellas e intercambian expresiones de sorpresa.

Lo ojos de Santana se abren con horror al darse cuenta que no solo podrían estarla recordando del burdel, si no que tal vez haya llegado a sus oidos otro tipo de información.

"Brittany, tu… tu les dijiste de… les dijiste que yo…" su voz suena alarmada con miedo y vergüenza.

"¡oh no, no!" la rubia la interrumpe tocándole el brazo "¡claro que no Santana!" La mira directamente a los ojos "digo, les conté acerca de lo que hicimos, pero no el por qué" ella enfatiza sus palabras con un movimiento de su cabeza, tratando de asegurarle que nunca compartiría esa parte de su encuentro.

La morocha deja escapar con alivio el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo "ok… ok, está bien"

Ella nota entonces la mano que está tomándole el brazo y siente como un repentino calor que comienza ahí, se esparce en todo su cuerpo.

Brittany parece sentirlo también y se queda ahí por unos instantes más, hasta que siente que es suficiente y delicadamente, remueve su mano de la piel de la latina.

"Y, um…" ella mira a su alrededor como tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos "¡Oh, sí!" esta vez, toma la mano de Santana "vamos, te presentare a las chicas"

"¿qué? No, no creo que sea buena idea…"

"¡si, será divertido! Además, ellas son súper cool, te van a caer muy bien"

"pero…" y antes que pueda decir algo más, es arrastrada en dirección de las muchachas.

Una vez cerca de ellas, Brittany llama la atención de sus amigas "¡Oigan chicas, miren a quien me encontré!" ella jala a Santana para que se pare a su lado. "esta es Santana"

"Ho…hola" ella tartamudea completamente mortificada, incapaz de mirarlas a la cara.

"Hey"

"Hola"

"que tal"

Ella escucha como las muchachas la saludan. Por un momento siente que es seguro hacer contacto visual con ellas, pero lo lamenta casi inmediatamente cuando nota que todas o están mirando a su alrededor o bebiendo de sus copas tratando de esconder sus sonrisas.

Brittany aclara su garganta lanzando una mirada amenazadora a sus amigas.

"Santana…" ella aprieta la mano de la latina, como asegurándole que todo estará bien.

"Ella es Esmeralda…"

"Quinn" la rubia de ojos color avellana la corrige asintiendo con la cabeza.

"… Star…"

"Rachel" la pequeña morocha agrega moviendo su mano en el aire.

"…Chandra…"

"O Tina, ¡hola!" La chica asiática saluda con una sonrisa.

"…Ebony…"

"Mercedes para ti, sexy mami" la gruesa morena dice guiñándole el ojo.

"…y Sugar" Brittany finaliza las presentaciones.

"Hey, Soy Sugar. Ese es mi nombre real… en serio" la hiperactiva morocha agrega con una risita infantil.

Santana sonríe nerviosamente, queriendo decir algo para romper la tensión.  
Pronto, hace una pregunta que la tenía intrigada

"Así que um, ¿todas ustedes son… lesbianas?"

Ellas se ríen.

"No, no todas" Quinn responde tomándole la mano a Rachel "solo nosotras" ella besa la mano de su –obvia- pareja.

La muchacha asiática interviene "las demás solo estamos aquí porque, en nuestro tiempo libre, preferimos olvidarnos de los hombres… si sabes a lo que me refiero" ella levanta una ceja.

"oh, claro, claro" Santana se ríe comprendiendo a que se refiere.  
Pero su expresión cambia completamente cuando cae en cuenta que Brittany también está ahí probablemente para olvidarse de los hombres. _Eso quiere decir que ella no es…_

"Oh, bueno…" casi como si hubiera leído su mente, Brittany se apura en agregar "cuando ella dijo 'las demás' no me estaba incluyendo a mi" Ella pone su mano sobre su propio pecho "yo… yo soy…" se queda pensando por un instante "a mí me gustan las mujeres también"

"O al menos una…" Rachel susurra de lado, tras su copa.

Las otras cuatro se atoran en sus bebidas tratando de aguantar sus risas.

La rubia deja escapar un sonido de indignación; su cara pasando por varias escalas de rojo. Ella voltea hacia Santana lista para explicarle – no sabe que exactamente- pero, para su suerte la morocha solo luce confundida; preguntándose qué fue lo que se dijo que fue tan gracioso.

"¿qué?"

"No, nada, nada solo… bromas de putas" Brittany se ríe nerviosamente; queriendo asesinar a sus amigas con los ojos.

"Ok señoritas" Mercedes habla, aparentemente teniendo compasión de su rubia amiga y su acompañante "creo que mejor nosotras nos vamos…"

Aunque ni tanta compasión…

"…y dejamos que estas dos hagan… negocios"

Esta vez ninguna se molestó en ocultar la gracia del asunto. Todas se morían de la risa, algunas hasta llorando en el proceso.

Santana agacha su cabeza totalmente avergonzada, sabiendo que la broma fue dirigida –no muy discretamente- a ellas.

Brittany tiene los ojos cerrados queriendo que la tierra la trague – y de paso también a sus 'seudo-amigas'. Ella hace una nota mental para vengarse de ellas luego.

Una vez que dejan de reírse, una a una se despiden y se van sonriendo o guiñándoles el ojo a la inesperada pareja.

Ya cuando están lejos de su vista, Brittany se pone frente a Santana, la toma de las manos y comienza a balbucear

"ignora lo que dijeron, ellas son…. digo… algunas veces lo hacen para divertirse… yo no quiero que tu… tu sabes que yo…."

"está bien, no hay problema" Santana sujeta las manos de la rubia "entiendo perfectamente… para eso están las amigas ¿no?" ella agrega con una sonrisa.

Al verla sonriendo, Brittany no pueda evitar sonreír también, ya más calmada.

Ellas no tienen idea de por cuanto tiempo han estado ahí paradas tomadas de la mano y perdidas en la mirada de la otra; cuando su pequeña burbuja de dulzura se rompe ante el sonido de alguien en los parlantes, quien pareció anunciar algo relacionado con Madonna.

En ese momento se oyen gritos de alegría y silbidos en todo el lugar y los cuerpos toman masivamente la pista de baile.

Es ahí cuando los acordes de una conocida canción hacen su aparición: es una versión dance de 'Like a virgin'.

"Oh Dios mío esto no es posible" Santana se cubre la cara con ambas manos para ocultar su ruborizado rostro, pero con una sonrisa.

Brittany se ríe ante la coincidencia y encontrando adorable la manera en que la latina se ruboriza.  
Ella toma la oportunidad para hacer algo que venía deseando desde que la vio en el lugar.

"¿bailamos?" ella la invita, extendiendo su mano.

Santana remueve las manos de su rostro y mira la mano frente a ella. Sonríe, encontrando ojos azules mirándola expectante y enlaza sus dedos con los de la rubia; quien la lleva al medio de la pista de baile.

Decir que Brittany es una excelente bailarina, es decir poco.

Santana apenas puede seguir los agraciados y sexys movimientos de la rubia; quien la provoca susurrando partes de la letra de la canción en su oído.

La vergüenza de hace unos instantes, es olvidada, ambas están divirtiéndose en compañía de la otra.

Cuando la canción termina, ambas ríen a carcajadas sin saber de qué, y están a punto de dirigirse al bar, cuando otra canción de Madonna llama su atención.  
Sus risas se detienen abruptamente y es reemplazada por un sentimiento de nerviosismo, al reconocer los acordes de 'Get together'

'_It's all an illusion'_

_(Todo es una ilusión)_

Están frente a frente, aún muy cerca debido al baile anterior, paralizadas en posición, cada una con similares pensamientos en sus mentes.

'_There's too much confusion' _

(Hay mucha confusión)

Brittany toma a Santana se la cintura y la pega hacia su cuerpo, comenzando un delicado y sensual movimiento.

'_Down, down, down in your heart  
(muy dentro, dentro de tu corazón)  
Find, find, find the secret_

_(Encuentra, encuentra el secreto)  
Turn, turn, turn your head around_

_(Voltea, voltea tu cabeza)  
Baby we can do it_

_(baby podemos hacerlo)  
we can do it all right'_

_(Podemos hacerlo bien)_

Sus movimientos comienzan a volverse un poco más atrevidos.

'_Do you believe in love at first sight?_

_(¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?)  
It's an illusion, I don't care_

_(Es una ilusión, no me importa)  
Do you believe I can make you feel better?_

_(¿Crees que puedo hacerte sentir mejor?)  
Too much confusion, come on over here'_

_(Demasiada confusión, ven aquí) _

Santana rodea sus brazos en el cuello de Brittany, mientras la rubia coloca sus manos peligrosamente cerca del derrière de la latina.

'_Can we get together?_

_(¿Podemos estar juntas?)  
I really, I really wanna be with you_

_(Realmente, realmente quiero estar contigo)  
Come and check it out with me_

_(Vamos y compruébalo conmigo)  
I hope you; I hope you feel the same way too'_

_(Espero, espero que sientas lo mismo) _

La rubia desliza su muslo entre las piernas de Santana, causando una corriente de placentera electricidad recorrer sus cuerpos.

'_I searched, I searched, I searched my whole life_

_(Busque, busque toda mi vida)  
to find, find, find the secret_

_(Para encontrar, encontrar el secreto)  
But all I did was open up my eyes_

_(Pero todo lo que hice fue abrir los ojos)  
Baby we can do it,_

_(baby podemos hacerlo)  
we can do it all right'_

_(Podemos hacerlo bien)_

Ellas están prácticamente frotando sus cuerpos de una manera muy sexual, jamás interrumpiendo el contacto visual.

'_Do you believe that we can change the future?_

_(¿Tú crees que podemos cambiar el futuro?)  
Do you believe I can make you feel better?'_

_(¿Crees que puedo hacerte sentir mejor?)_

La latina se inclina y toma los labios de la rubia en un poderoso beso.

'_Can we get together?_

_(¿Podemos estar juntas?)  
I really, I really wanna be with you_

_(Realmente, realmente quiero estar contigo)  
Come and check it out with me_

_(Vamos y compruebalo conmigo)  
I hope you, I hope you feel the same way too'_

_(Espero, espero que sientas lo mismo) _

Ellas se apartan del beso solo en necesidad de oxigeno: ambas están respirando con dificultad y sudorosas.

"llévame contigo" Santana murmura con deseo en su voz, reflejando lo mismo en sus ojos.

Brittany no necesita que se lo diga dos veces.

Ella detiene sus movimientos y toma a la morocha de la mano y la saca de la discoteca con pasos acelerados.

…

'_It's all an illusion'_

_(Todo es una ilusión)_

'_There's too much confusion_

_(Hay mucha confusión)  
I'll make you feel better_

_(Yo te haré sentir mejor)  
if it's bitter at the start_

_(Si fue amargo al comienzo)  
then it's sweeter in the end'_

_(Entonces será dulce al final) _

No muy lejos de la pista de baile, cinco chicas observan la escena. Cuatro de ellas están maldiciendo y quejándose mientras alcanzan sus respectivas carteras para sacar dinero.

"Muchas gracias señoritas" Esmeralda –o Quinn- dice con una sonrisa triunfante. Ella tiene la mano extendida recibiendo los billetes ofrecidos por las otras muchachas.

"que injusto"

"perra suertuda"

"te odio"

El asunto es, que después que dejaron a Santana y Brittany a solas, ellas decidieron darles un pequeño empujón para juntarlas de una vez por todas. Ellas eligieron dos canciones que pensaron, podrían ayudar con su objetivo; pero siendo lo 'chicas malas' que son, también hicieron una apuesta para ver con que canción la pareja acabaría yéndose del lugar para llevar las cosas a otro nivel y arreglar el asunto que quedo pendiente semanas atrás.

"realmente pensé que 'Like a virgin' seria la indicada" Rachel se queja, portando un infantil puchero en sus labios.

"awww amor" Quinn toma el mentón de su novia y le da un pequeño beso.

"todas pensamos eso sabelotodo" Mercedes refunfuña mientras bebe su vodka.

"Ok, ok calmémonos chicas" Tina interviene "el punto de todo esto fue juntarlas para que tengan una segunda oportunidad y arreglen lo que tengan que arreglar; ¡y eso es exactamente lo que paso!"

"eso es cierto, ¡deberíamos estar celebrando!" Sugar agrega alzando su copa "señoritas, propongo un brindis" todas alzan sus bebidas "por nuestras increíbles habilidades de emparejar" ella se ríe "y por el poder de Madonna"

¡SALUD!

Ellas beben sus tragos en silencio, hasta que Rachel no puede evitar comentar:

"chicas… ¿ustedes creen que esta vez sí le cobre?"

Las cinco se atoran o escupen sus bebidas a causa de las carcajadas que escapan de sus gargantas. Un buen final del día para las chicas de La Casa Glee.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quince minutos después, Brittany y Santana llegan tambaleando al departamento de la rubia, devorándose las bocas.  
Una vez la dentro, la morocha empuja a Brittany contra la puerta, y baja su cabeza para atacar cuello pálido.

La rubia deja escapar un sonido de gusto, disfrutando la atención; pero pronto quiere más. Para lograr su cometido empuja a Santana hacia atrás, haciéndola caminar al revés en dirección a su dormitorio.

Durante el breve recorrido, van quitándose la ropa mutuamente, aprovechando la oportunidad para tocar y besar cada centímetro de piel que queda descubierta.

Para cuando llegan a la habitación deseada ya están completamente desnudas, haciendo más fácil para Santana simplemente voltear a Brittany y tirarla a la cama.

"Ou wow" la rubia se siente impresionada y excitada al mismo tiempo, ante esta nueva y agresiva Santana.

La latina sonríe con picardía al ver la reacción de sorpresa de su amante.  
Sintiéndose un poco más segura de sí misma, ella se sube a la cama y gatea sensualmente, de la misma manera que la rubia lo hizo aquella noche inolvidable.

"Oh no…" Brittany murmura atónita, admirando el cuerpo de piel bronceada, que ahora se mece encima de ella.

Santana reclina su cabeza justo en el oído de la rubia para susurrarle con voz rasposa y sexy.

"déjame mostrarte que tan buena profesora eres"

Brittany emite un gruñido de deseo que sale de muy dentro de su alma, permitiéndole a la morocha tomar control total de la situación… y su cuerpo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana despierta a la mañana siguiente con la impresión que alguien la está observando. Ella abre sus ojos lentamente, ajustándose a la luz del dia y se da cuenta que, de hecho, su ahora persona favorita la está mirando fijamente.

Brittany está de lado, apoyada en su codo, sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano.

"Buenos días dormilona" ella saluda con una dulce sonrisa.

"Buenos días" la latina corresponde al saludo con una sonrisa similar. _¡Dios! ¿Cómo no lo note la primea vez? Es aún más hermosa en las mañanas y sin maquillaje. _

Ella eleva su mano y acaricia la mejilla de la rubia "eres tan hermosa" le dice sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Lo ojos de Brittany se abren en sorpresa. Ella definitivamente no se esperaba el cumplido. Un característico rubor se apodera de sus mejillas y sin decir nada, procede a besar los labios de la morocha.

Ellas se besan lentamente por un rato, hasta que la rubia se posiciona sobre Santana para profundizar el beso

La sensación del cuerpo desnudo de Brittany sobre ella, el fuerte latido de su corazón y las imagines de lo acontecido anoche rondando en su cabeza; parecen ser demasiado para Santana. Y así, sin poder evitarlo interrumpe el beso para mirar con intensidad los ojos azules.

"Te amo" se oye a si misma decir.

La rubia se queda inmóvil ante la confesión, su asombro es evidente.

"¡mierda!" Santana maldice empujando a Brittany y alejándose de la cama.

"San…"

"mierda, mierda, mierda; lo siento yo… " La morocha se cubre el rostro con ambas manos "no se en que carajos estaba pensando"

"mira…" la rubia intenta hablar, sentada en la cama, pero es interrumpida por Santana.

"Esto es ridículo, ¡que me está pasando!" Santana menea su cabeza en desaprobación a su propia actitud "¡si apenas te conozco!" eleva sus manos con frustración "te juro que yo solo quería sexo, eso es lo único que andaba buscando y entonces…"

"Hey, escúchame…"

"¡Y fue solo una noche, una maldita noche nada más! ¡¿Que rayos me has hecho?

Ella le da una mirada acusadora a la rubia.

"yo…"

"Porque desde entonces yo… yo no he podido dejar de pensar en ti y… y no podía ni entrar a la discoteca, ¡no sé por qué!" Santana comienza a caminar de un lado a otro "entonces cuando finalmente me atrevo ¡tú estás ahí!…Tu estas ahí y de nuevo me hundo en tu… tu… ¡no se ni siquiera que es! Pero terminamos aquí y siento que todo está yendo muy bien, como que podríamos tener algo pero… pero…."

Brittany la mira algo confundida, pero permanece en silencio esperando que continúe.

"¡eres una prostituta!" la latina exclama "Y yo… yo no sé si puedo aceptar eso Brittany"

La rubia suspira con irritación.

"bueno, si es que hay algo que debo aceptar, porque hasta donde yo sé, lo de anoche puede haber sido otra noche de sexo para ti ¿verdad? Digo, no sé si esta vez tengo que pagarte"

"San…"

"¿tengo que pagarte? ¿Qué significa todo esto Brittany?... ¿o debería llamarte Goldie?"

"Santana…"

"¡¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera sé cómo llamarte y..."

"¡SANTANA!" La rubia grita para sacar del trance a la morocha "¡NO SOY UNA PUTA!"

Santana voltea y la mira con una expresión de shock en su rostro.

"¿ah?"

Brittany toma aire y responde más calmada "dije que no soy una prostituta"

"¿qué? La latina pregunta perpleja.

"Soy una bailarina Santana"

"¿una bailarina… erótica?

"No" la rubia corrige con una risa sarcástica "una bailarina regular, trabajo en un estudio de baile"

"pero… tu… ¿que estabas haciendo en el burdel?" Santana esta no solo confundida, si no también intrigada.

Brittany respira profundo y se sienta al borde de la cama "yo voy de vez en cuando a enseñarle a las chicas algunos movimientos; a bailar el tubo, coreografías; ya sabes, lo usual. Fui contratada hace unos meses atrás y bueno, llegue a conocer a las chicas y ahora somos amigas. A veces salimos por ahí a comer, a bailar, a divertirnos" finaliza encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ok… y… te llaman Goldie porque…"

Brittany deja escapar una carcajada a esto "si, lo que pasa es que Kurt, el dueño de 'La Casa Glee' dijo que ese sería mi 'nombre de guerra' si alguna vez aceptara trabajar con él; y créeme que ha intentado convencerme… más veces de las que puedo recordar"

"Oh…ok… ¡pero espera!" la morocha recuerda algo "¿quién es Mike?"

"Oh, él es un amigo y un compañero de baile; trabajamos juntos en el estudio… y por cierto aun le debo algunas horas de reemplazo"

"ya veo" Santana aun luce algo perturbada. Ella traga saliva y decide hacer saber su otra interrogante "si tú no eres una… entonces por qué…"

"Bueno eh…" la rubia se pone algo nerviosa, pero aun así elige ser honesta "ese día en el burdel, fui a recoger mi cheque, entonces nos chocamos y te vi y yo… yo pensé que eras la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida" ella mira Santana a la cara al decir esto "veras, no hace mucho empecé a cuestionarme mi sexualidad y… y no sabía que hacer, así que comience a ir a discotecas gay con las chicas, para ver si algo descubría en esos lugares; pero la verdad nunca sentí la necesidad de actuar sobre mis impulsos. Entonces…"

La latina siente su corazón acelerarse.

"entonces tu viniste y…literalmente me golpeaste con tu presencia" Brittany sonríe al recordar el momento "tú me hiciste sentir cosas que nunca pensé que sentiría por nadie, con tan solo una mirada y… yo… yo pensé 'tengo que hablar con esta chica, tengo que conocerla' y de pronto tu empezaste a decir que eras lesbiana, que eras virgen y que querías tener sexo con una profesional así que…" ella toma aire "la verdad no sé qué me sucedió en ese momento, tú estabas ahí diciendo esas cosas y fue como que algo hizo clic en mi cabeza y me dije 'esta es mi oportunidad' yo moría por saber cómo sería estar con una mujer y tu querías lo mismo; además estabas súper guapísima y yo…" ella se sonroja esta vez "yo decidí seguirte la corriente ya que tu pensaste desde el comienzo que yo era una prostituta… se veía como una buena idea en aquel momento"

Ella mira a Santana, esperando que diga algo; pero ella no dice nada. Solo está ahí parada aparentemente procesando la información recibida.  
Brittany toma esto como una oportunidad para continuar.

"te juro Santana; realmente me gustaste desde el momento que te vi, y yo iba a pedirte salir después de…ya sabes. Pero la mañana siguiente tú te veías tan distante, tan fría que pensé que no sentías lo mismo acerca de lo que hicimos y… ¡oh Dios mío esa noche fue…" la rubia mueve la cabeza con incredulidad "fue la mejor noche de mi vida, la noche que…" ella cierra los ojos, se para de la cama y se pone justo frente a Santana " la noche que me enamore de ti"

La latina emite un sonido de sorpresa "Tu…"

Brittany toma las manos de Santana "te amo" ella confirma con una sonrisa que alcanza sus ojos.

"Siento no haber sido clara contigo desde el comienzo, pero es que me tomaste con sorpresa con tu confesión y yo actué por instinto… yo no quería dejarte ir"

"Oh Brittany…" Santana siente su garganta cerrarse por la emoción y atrapa a la rubia en un fuerte abrazo "no puedo creerlo, esto es tan… loco"

"lo sé" la rubia responde sintiéndose también algo conmovida.

Ellas permaneces abrazadas, disfrutando la cercanía. Después de unos momentos, Brittany aparta su cuerpo de Santana para mirarla.

"¿qué dices si comenzamos de nuevo y hacemos las cosas bien esta vez? Ella sugiere.

"ummm, bueno" Santana da un pasito atrás y la mira de arriba abajo "déjame decirte, que en este momento, me estás dando una increíble primera impresión"

Las dos ríen ante el hecho que ambas están desnudas.

"quiero invitarte a salir, a una cita; ¿qué dices?" Brittany pregunta con timidez. .

Santana le da una enorme sonrisa "me encantaría, pero…" se mueve cerca a la rubia "… solo si yo pago la cuenta"

"pero…"

"No, nada de peros" la morocha pone un dedo en los labios de Brittany "yo quiero pagar, ya que tu no me cobraste por tus encantadores servicios la primera vez" ella le guiña un ojo.

"Oh acerca de eso…" la rubia rápidamente replica "… si no te cobre aquella vez no fue porque no quisiera, sino porque no tenía idea de cuánto tenía que pedirte"

La morocha abre la boca en indignación "¡eres una perra!" ella empuja a Brittany a la cama y sube encima de ella. Ambas luchando por el dominio y riendo en el proceso.

Cuando han cesado sus risas, ellas se miran a los ojos intensamente hasta que la rubia toca el rostro de Santana delicadamente.

"tu si me pagaste Santana"

"¿Cómo?"

"Al entregarte a mí, como tu primera vez"

Un momento de silencio – en el que ambas atesoran el significado de esas palabras en sus corazones- es seguido por una pregunta de la morocha.

"también fui una primera para ti ¿verdad?"

"si, mi primera mujer"

Ambas intercambian sonrisas.

"sabes…" Santana continua "…pudiste haberme engañado fácilmente, parecías saber lo que hacías"

Brittany se ríe "bueno, con un cuerpo como el tuyo, no necesite de mucha inspiración"

Santana sonríe y la besa brevemente. Luego ella suspira con deleite y medita en todo lo que ha pasado en tan solo ese mes. De pronto unas carcajadas escapan de su garganta.

"¿qué?" Brittany pregunta con intriga, pero no pudiendo evitar reírse también.

"es solo que… ¿quién hubiera creído que nos encontraríamos en un burdel?"

Brittany lo piensa unos segundos antes de responder.

"bueno, ya sabes lo que se dice: 'el amor esta donde menos lo esperas'"

**The end**


End file.
